In US 2011/0043923 A1, a way is described, of how passive optical components can be manufactured by means of replication. E.g., the forming by replication of lenses as a unitary parts is described therein.
In US 2011/0050979 A1, an optical module for an electro-optical device with a functional element is disclosed. In the manufacture of the module, lens elements are produced on a transparent substrate. In order to ensure an improved performance of the functional element, an EMC shield is provided. E.g., the substrate can, on one of its surfaces, be provided with a layer of non-transparent, electrically conductive material having apertures for the lens elements. The manufacture of a plurality of such modules on a wafer scale is also disclosed in US 2011/0050979 A1.
WO 2005/083789 A2 concerns a combination of passive optical elements with active optoelectronics. An optoelectronic wafer comprising active optical components is provided with (micro-) optical structures, wherein the optical structures are allocated to the active optical components. The optical structures are manufactured using replication.